The Journey of a Sage
by Notorious123
Summary: Naruto is a young Uchiha, borne to Fugaku and Kushina Uchiha, and a very talented and almost godlike individual. He has knowledge that transcends his years, and he holds power beyond belief. He intends to bring peace to the world, but can he do it? Meet him as he goes through a journey like no other, The Journey of a Sage.
1. Prologue

(Replaced: Sun, April 5, 2015)

Summary: This is a REWRITE of Hurricane Chronicles: God of Us All. Naruto is a young Uchiha, borne to Fugaku and Kushina Uchiha, and a very talented and almost godlike individual. He has knowledge that transcends his years, and he holds power beyond belief. He intends to bring peace to the world, but can he do it? Meet him as he goes through a journey like no other, The Journey of a Sage.

**(Hey guys. Short note before beginning, and by short, I mean long. This is a rewrite of an old fic I did... you may know it as Hurricane Chronicles, HC, and God of Us All, etc. But I have to inform you I'm taking a different turn in its progress as a story and will be redoing what parts I think are necessary, and e.g., will be doing it VERY loosely. I **_DON'T_** know how many people will read it... and honestly, I don't care. I just want to finish what I started with this story, and it gives me great joy to provide it for you. I am a lot better writer than I was before. Although this was my personal favorite out of all my stories from 4 years ago to today, it still is my best story I've ever created. Don't hold back readers - keep reading. I want you to because I'm going to need you guys to keep going. Cya! Have a nice time reading!)**

**~ Notorious**

**Chapter 1**

It was out in memorial park, the darkness of the night encasing the silhouette of our hero we all know and love. "I'm ready dad." said Naruto, apparently expecting word back. To his right, there came in the voice of another person, high up above him in a tree.

"The ignition switch is in my hands, Naruto. Face me." said his father. He was the fastest man alive... there's no exercise too dangerous for the both of them.

"Right!" he said, turning towards him. He got into the same position where he had always been during this exercise.

"Three, Two, One..."

Naruto immediately pulled out two kunai with strange prongs on the sides and was off, putting his arms in a 't.' He ran, following the streams of mechanically thrown kunai as they horizontally flowed out from beneath the trees and bounced of his own. They followed his movements, but he just slashed away to steer clear of hails upon hails of the firing kunai so that they wouldn't permeate his skin. He tried to maintain his grip, focus, and have enough patience and precision in his movements. All aspects of the extreme physical trials in his training relied on this one display of his skill. The machines stopped, and in the latter, so did he.

"Alright, Naruto, it's time the ultimate test! Show me what you're made of."

Now was a test of his innate senses. He heard the whooshing of wind, felt the air get tense, and saw the dark mass of something big coming towards him. Unfortunately, he didn't want to taste or smell his own blood, so he put his arms in the same 't' and brought them together. The giant shuriken fell down, out from between the grip of the blades on its razor edge.

Minato was so proud his adopted son bypassing the academy and graduating from his own program of sorts. He educated that boy well no doubt. He was telling his teachers things that they didn't know, and he had no idea he soaked up every aspect of his extreme physical and mental training. He had soaked up everything he had told him, both through training and in life, even after all these years of being a prodigy. He was proud... His knowledge and strength surpassed that of his year-mates. But something was left untold. Naruto was not Minato's son. Now, Naruto may not remember it (since at the time he was a baby), but his father was a very important Uchiha when he was alive.

His father, Fugaku, entrusted to Minato his son's life. As for Fugaku, he left his family when his brother was chosen to be clan leader over him, married Minato's childhood girlfriend only after 1 year of a relationship with her, and had a child with her not long after. They were still his good friends and Minato was chosen personally by Kushina to be Naruto's godfather. This was the best thing for the child as he could learn so much from him.

"Naruto my son, you are ready to graduate."

XXX

**End of Chapter!**


	2. Naruto's Origins

**(Updated: Fri, Apr 10, 2015)**

**Chapter 2**

_In the Uchiha Household..._

"And that's why, Minato. That's why you need to be his godfather. I know it's been a very long time being away, but please, accept this."

And indeed it was... it _had_ been long time. Minato couldn't believe the sight of the kindled smile, the gentle, glancing embrace to his hand from her half of the table, and the audible sigh that showed her delight. Him—even if he was just a stand in—a father? The taste in his mouth ran dry... the smell of the herbal tea was intoxicating. He felt somewhat mixed up about the decision. "What do you plan on naming him?" he stalled.

"Well, Minato... we were thinking..." said Fugaku. Kushina hushed him as she continued to sit there in his lap.

"It's my turn to talk, sweetheart... even baby says so." said Kushina, smiling and blushing.

"Alright, if baby says..." said Fugaku, turning back and smiling.

"The baby says he likes you already, and wants to be named after you." said Kushina.

Minato knew he would cave with minimal effort of their part even if he said no, so he took kindly to the idea of being a godfather. But then he thought... thought of the perfect name. He pulled out a book, place it on the table, and put it where his hands lay moments before. "If I'm going to be his godfather... then I have a request."

"Y-Yes? Are you not satisfied? I thought..." said Kushina, but when she saw the cover of the book from afar, her eyes lit up with a strange sense of passion. Minato's favorite book—he read it all his life and was satisfied with all the beautiful words put into it. It may have been some of Jiraiya's crudest works, but it meant a lot to Jiraiya for someone to read it. In fact, it meant a lot to Minato; he read every word and hung upon them. The main character's name was everything to her now.

"Naruto!" said Kushina, breaking out laughing.

"What, darling?" said Fugaku, looking quite concerned. He was only laughing because Minato's face was emotionless except for a smile—it was practically unreadable. "I'm guessing by your smile you know what she's talking about? She's been quite loopy the past few days and—"

Kushina leaned in and kissed his lips. Minato laughed, "Oh, and... it would be a great disrespect for me if he'd ever fall under my wing, you know, because I would be his father."

(A/N: I'm not sure, but I think it's a big disrespect in Japan to name a child after a parent – not so much a guardian – and partially if it is a family member.)

"We'll name him Naruto..." said Kushina.

Fugaku looked kind of bowled over by sudden burst of laughter, and they soon laughed too.

XXX

**End of Chapter! **


End file.
